


Aphrodisiac

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Day 7: Jongin just wants a tiny little kiss!





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Aphrodisiacs today, yay!

 Jongin is a very firm believer of the theory that if you do not find Kyungsoo cute, then there is something wrong with your eyes. Or you.  _ Something _ is obviously wrong.

 Kyungsoo, with his large eyes and plush lips, his squishable cheeks and strong jaw, the light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and soft, brown hair - he truly was adorable. And Jongin had thought so ever since the first time he met Kyungsoo; even back when Kyungsoo had dyed his hair black and sported completely unnecessary glasses, wearing only black clothes to either try to blend in as much as possible, or to keep people away.

 But now, when Kyungsoo had allowed his hair to return to its natural color, and allowed some other colors to sneak into his wardrobe, he was so incredibly pretty that Jongin sometimes lost himself in staring at the other. Which led to Kyungsoo poking at Jongin to get him to gather himself, Jongin to apologize because he really could not help himself when Kyungsoo was so enchanting, and Kyungsoo to blush and pinch Jongin for being so  _ stupid _ .

 But Jongin took every pinch like a man!

 (In other words, Jongin whined over the minimum amount of force Kyungsoo put into the pinch - because Kyungsoo was not out to harm Jongin, just chastise him a little - until Kyungsoo softly rubbed the pinched area, and Jongin would sigh in relief over being healed by the power of love. And then Kyungsoo would grumble a little, for some reason Jongin had yet to figure out, and then they would get back to whatever they had been doing.)

 And, of course, since Jongin had such a gorgeous boyfriend and was a rather healthy young man (in other words, very virile and almost libidinous), Jongin wanted to at the very least  _ kiss _ Kyungsoo. But so far, Kyungsoo had not been too inclined to do the same, which Jongin felt was a shame. At most, it was chaste pecks interlaced with reassurances that it had nothing to do with Jongin.

 Yes, Jongin might have some problems with his confidence, especially related to his manhood and relationships. He did not take any responsibility for this, though, he had simply been raised that way!

 After a while, though, Kyungsoo’s reassurances were not enough, and Jongin could not help but wonder just  _ why _ there were no kisses, especially if Kyungsoo was willing to give pecks, and seemed . And Jongin’s speculations led him down into a kind of slump, combining with his wavering confidence, finally leaving a permanent frown in place on his sun-kissed face.

 “Jongin? Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked one day, as they were sitting together in the library, supposed to study. Kyungsoo did not like to study, and Jongin was a bit too preoccupied by his own thoughts to study, though, so not a lot was being done.

 “Hm?” Jongin hummed as he slowly came back down to the present, turning to Kyungsoo with the barest of smiles on his lips. “Yeah, why?”

 Kyungsoo obviously did not believe Jongin, and it was made clear by how he frowned and began to chew on his lower lip; his worry expressed through the worrying of his own lip.

 “You… You’re spacing out a lot, I guess?”

 Jongin gave a little chuckle as he began to play with the pen he was holding. “Isn’t that a pretty normal thing for me, though?”

 “Yeah, sure, it is, but it’s  _ different _ now,” Kyungsoo began, before sighing and apparently deciding to not hold back. “Normally you’d stare at  _ me _ , and whenever I made you focus, you’d say some cheesy shit about how  _ cute _ or  _ adorable _ or  _ pretty _ I am, but this time you’re staring into nothingness, you’re frowning really hard, and for the son of the sun, you’re looking really fucking gloomy.”

 Jongin’s eyes widened as Kyungsoo rambled, not used to the other using that many words in one go, but it quickly softened into a smile.

 “What, are you trying to tell me that you  _ miss _ the attention from me?” Jongin joked, but the pursing of Kyungsoo’s lips told him that Kyungsoo was neither playing nor amused, and Jongin might be in trouble unless he answered properly. “Okay, fine! It’s just… The whole kissing business.”

 “The whole kissing business?” Kyungsoo echoed, and Jongin gave a short nod, looking down at his pen instead of looking at Kyungsoo. “Jongin…”

 “Really, Soo, I just don’t get it,” Jongin interrupted Kyungsoo before the other could come with some other excuse, explanation,  _ whatever _ . He kind of felt that he needed to get this out, so he was going to get it out, come what may. “You say it has nothing to do with me, you don’t seem to mind pecks in the least, you’re avoiding the subject a lot of the time, and sometimes I just get this  _ feeling _ from you, I can’t properly explain it, but it just makes it so that things doesn’t really add up for me. And maybe this is a really fucking stupid thing to get hung up on, but I like being affectionate not only through words, but actions as well, and maybe that means that we’re not good together, but I think we seem like a great couple, actually a pretty fucking perfect couple, so I’m just  _ so very confused to why I’m not allowed to properly kiss and touch my boyfriend! _ ”

 Okay. Maybe Jongin could have done that a bit more elegantly, or something. But he was rather invested in this topic, it was starting to become a sore point for him, and really, could he be blamed for that?

 A light sigh had Jongin glance up, his heart immediately squeezing at how tired Kyungsoo was suddenly looking, and Jongin felt bad about it, whatever it was. Because it was probably his fault, and no matter what, he wanted Kyungsoo to always smile.

 “Are you done?”

 And now Jongin was not feeling as bad anymore, but rather almost a bit infuriated, spluttering a little as he sat upright and slammed his pen down on top of his (empty) notebook.

 “Done?! Am I done?! I just  _ poured _ my feelings out to you, in confidence to my boyfriend because you were wondering if I’m okay, and  _ this _ is how you answer me-” Jongin spit out, bristling and fuming, but cutting himself off as Kyungsoo holds up a hand to stop him, his heart-shaped smile jumping out.

 “No, wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean like that!” Kyungsoo hurried to explain, before pointing towards Jongin’s (still as empty) notebook. “I meant, are you done with your studying?”

 “Oh,” Jongin mumbled, cheeks heating up slightly as he looked down at his stuff. “Well, no, but I don’t think I’ll get much more done right now?”

 “Good enough,” Kyungsoo said with a nod as he started to pack his things together. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 “Where are we going?” Jongin asked as he hurried to pack his own stuff up, then followed Kyungsoo.

 “To my place,” Kyungsoo simply answered, as if it was a simple answer, but it was anything  _ but _ a simple answer!

 Because Jongin had never been to Kyungsoo’s place before. Maybe it had something to do with the no kissing rule, Jongin had no idea, he only knew that whenever they met, it was in public places, or at friends’ places with friends around.

 Never at their own places. Never alone, just the two of them. Was it strange that Jongin was suddenly nervously cold-sweating?

 

 Kyungsoo had a pretty nice place. That was about what Jongin could say about it, way too focused on Kyungsoo himself to really put any effort into taking Kyungsoo’s place in and evaluate it. It was nice and clean, and that was about what Jongin caught before his focus once more turned fully to Kyungsoo.

 “So…,” Kyungsoo began as he put his bag down and sat down in his sofa, with Jongin following suit.

 Then the seconds began to form minutes, and Kyungsoo did not continue with whatever he had planned or wanted to say, leaving honestly pretty awkward silence between them.

 “So…?” Jongin finally prompted, softly, as he moved a bit closer to Kyungsoo, to show support. Because no matter how curious he was about this all, he was still very much in love with Kyungsoo, and wanted to be supportive.

 Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo looked down at his clasped hands, before he groaned and looked up at Jongin, grimacing.

 “I  _ really _ don’t know how to explain this to you, it’s, I don’t know… Embarrassing and annoying and I really fucking hate my mom,” Kyungsoo rushed out on his one deep breath, leaving Jongin rather confused.

 “What’s your mom got to do with this?” Jongin asked, before he shook his head. “No, wait, never mind, just… Is it something you can show me? Would that be easier? Then maybe I can ask questions, and you can answer them, instead of you trying to come up with what to say?”

 Kyungsoo groaned and sighed, and Jongin could not help but wonder what must be  _ this _ horrible for Kyungsoo to react like this, but then Kyungsoo was facing him, cupping his face, and Jongin’s mind short-circuited.

 “I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo got out in the weakest, most insecure and afraid voice Jongin had ever heard him use, but before Jongin could react, Kyungsoo was kissing him, actually  _ kissing him _ , heads tilted, lips slotted, and all of Jongin’s thoughts turned into white noise.

 And then Kyungsoo was parting his lips, tongue darting out to softly flick against Jongin’s lips in a silent ask for permission, and Jongin granted it through a shaky exhale.

 It was incredible, kissing Kyungsoo, everything and so much more than Jongin had ever dreamed it would be. Deep and breath-stealing as their tongues moved together, but also very careful and leaving Jongin wanting more - something that was enhanced even more when Kyungsoo began to pull back and ended the kiss.

 About to protest, Jongin opened his eyes, but the very moment his gaze met with Kyungsoo’s, it was as if someone punched him in the gut and simultaneously injected him with liquid heat. Gasping, Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise, the unfamiliar yet  _ very familiar _ feeling now coursing through his veins shocking him.

_ What the fuck? _

 “You’ve never asked me who my mother is,” Kyungsoo whispered, low voice invading Jongin’s mind in a way that had delicious shivers run down his spine, all going for his groin. “And I don’t think you’ve figured it out on your own either… How, I don’t know, but it’s one of the reasons why I fell for you. You truly think I’m beautiful, you’re not just seduced by whatever lustful traits my heritage holds…”

 “Oh my god!” Jongin managed to get out, mind working overtime as his body tried to shut it down, to give in to whatever Kyungsoo had done to him. “Aphrodite!”

 “Yeah,” Kyungsoo confirmed, looking so very sad and small all of a sudden. “That’s the one… Apparently my saliva has some…  _ Aphrodisiacal _ properties. Which is what you’re feeling right now. And why I haven’t allowed you to kiss me before. It’s not really something you want to experience out in public, and I… Don’t want to coerce you into sex through basically drugging you. Basically.”

 Jongin let out a laughter, biting it off with a moan as the jolting of his body sent zings of pleasure through him. It was… Interesting, this feeling, to say the least.

 “Whatever I’m feeling through your aphrodisiac is just an extension of my desire for you,” Jongin nearly panted out, trying to rein himself in enough to make Kyungsoo see the truth in his words. This was not just the heated blabberings of a lusting fool. It was so much more than that. “Even when I’m not kissing you, I want to touch you, taste you,  _ please _ you, and-  _ oh god _ , that’s a  _ horrible _ thing to think about now, I feel like I’m going mad…”

 “Sorry,” Kyungsoo breathed, and when Jongin managed to pry his eyes open, he could see the pretty blush spread across Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

 “Don’t be,” Jongin hushed him, hissing at the electricity shooting through his skin as he reached up to cup Kyungsoo’s cheeks, but otherwise ignoring it. Kyungsoo’s skin, even though it was so warm, felt soothing to Jongin, and he wanted nothing else but remove both of their clothes, and curl himself up around Kyungsoo. And probably do other things, but those were  _ extremely dangerous _ to think about right now. “I’m happy you showed me… It’s a very intense experience…”

 “Yeah, uhm… It will go away after some time, like a few hours or so,” Kyungsoo said, blush deepening as he focused on something in his lap that Jongin did not see as he kept his eyes on Kyungsoo’s face. It was the area with least temptations, even if they were not few. “It’ll gradually get worse and worse, sorta, before it disappears… Or we can sorta make it go away by, uhm…  _ Having sex _ …”

 The words dropped like heavy weights into Jongin’s lower abdomen, making him unable to breathe for a moment as everything flared, his vision almost going out from the sudden overstimulation and onslaught of very forbidden images flashing through his mind. He even had to drop his hand from Kyungsoo’s cheek to his shoulder, trying his very best not to hurt Kyungsoo as he tried to get back his control and composure.

 He knew it was partially in vain, because the aphrodisiac really was working well on him, but Jongin tried anyway. He was  _ not _ going to force Kyungsoo into something just to relieve him of this, Jongin could withstand it for long enough for it to calm down!

 ...He hoped. He really fucking hoped.

 But then Kyungsoo’s hands were on him, and Jongin’s hope diminished dramatically with every passing second, because  _ fuck _ he really needed the relief he knew Kyungsoo could give him-

 “Jongin, hey, it’s okay, this is my fault, I’m not going to leave you to suffer through this, I’m fully prepared to help, otherwise I wouldn’t have kissed you!”

 Not believing his ears, Jongin’s eyes flew open as he looked over at Kyungsoo in disbelief - Kyungsoo who just stared back.

 “What, you really think I’d be so mean as to leave you like this?” Kyungsoo asked, snorting a little. “And here I thought you knew me… Part of the reason to why I brought you here and kissed you is because I  _ really don’t mind _ kissing you, and I  _ really wouldn’t mind _ having sex with you, as long as you want to, too. Which you seem to, if we take into account your actions and words ever since the first day we got together. Even from before tha-”

 Unable to hold back anymore, having the confirmation he needed, Jongin more or less threw himself onto Kyungsoo, messily slotting their lips together and hungrily kissing the other. He had wanted to do this for  _ so long _ , and with the aphrodisiac egging him on even more, Jongin was damn near devouring Kyungsoo as he almost sobbed over finally being able to.

 They fell back onto the sofa, a soft “ _ ouf! _ ” escaping Kyungsoo at the impact, but from the way he started to kiss back, Jongin figured he was fine. And when Kyungsoo started to claw at Jongin’s shirt as Jongin’s own hands slid down Kyungsoo’s back to cup whatever of Kyungsoo’s backside he could reach, Jongin took this as even more proof of Kyungsoo being fine.

 Sofas were soft. Jongin was very much not, but that was another thing.

 Pulling back, Jongin stayed away for the time it took to pull his shirt over his head and then rearrange Kyungsoo and himself into a more comfortable position, before he dove right back down to try to steal Kyungsoo’s breath again. He was not doing well, because Kyungsoo seemed to be stealing Jongin’s air instead, but Jongin was fine with that. He just needed to be closer, to feel more, and he would be fine.

 Somehow, they managed to get Kyungsoo’s shirt off, and Jongin could not help the deep moan as he was  _ finally _ chest to chest with Kyungsoo, nothing in between. It felt like the fire inside of him was both calming down and turning up, leaving Jongin dizzy and not knowing what to do, giving in completely to his instincts, and hoping that maybe Kyungsoo knew more - or at least was a bit more clear-headed.

 Which maybe he was, as he began to roll his hips against Jongin, actually doing something to get them closer to release. Without thought, Jongin mimicked Kyungsoo, trying to find some kind of rhythm to it.

 And when they finally did, everything aligning perfectly, Jongin gave a high-pitched keen, the sound mostly swallowed by Kyungsoo’s eager mouth.

 “ _ Fuckfuckfuck, Soo, fuck- _ ” Jongin chanted against Kyungsoo’s slick lips, trying to get at least one hand into the back of Kyungsoo’s pants, wanting and needing to feel that  _ glorious _ butt or else perish, and then suddenly Kyungsoo’s jeans were not as obstructive anymore and Jongin could sink his hand down, immediately grabbing a handful of soft flesh - before realizing that Kyungsoo had worked on getting both of their pants open, warm hand enveloping Jongin’s rock-hard erection and making Jongin whimper as he pressed into the touch and curled in on himself. He felt as if he could come at any moment - and would not be surprised if he did.

 “I-I can feel you,” Kyungsoo suddenly breathed against Jongin’s cheek, their lips having unaligned at some point. “Your desire for me, your need you come,  _ everything _ , I can feel it.”

 Jongin would later try to determine if Kyungsoo’s words had actually been incredibly sexy or not, but in the heat of the moment (pun very much intended), they were the most sexy things that had ever come out of Kyungsoo’s mouth  _ ever _ , and left Jongin mewling and whining as Kyungsoo readjusted his grip on Jongin, pressing their manhoods together, and giving slow, long strokes.

 It was infuriating, truly infuriating, but also  _ so fucking good _ . Jongin did not know if he wanted to stay or move, but completely immobilized by Kyungsoo’s hand he could not do anything but tremble on top of Kyungsoo, quickly going insane.

 And then Kyungsoo was pressing his mouth against Jongin’s neck, hips stuttering just once, and Jongin was set completely on fire once more, losing control. Mouth falling open and eyes rolling back, Jongin began to thrust into Kyungsoo’s grip, uncaring - unable to care - about the slight dryness of the parts that had not been covered by pre-cum by Kyungsoo earlier, steadily and rapidly spiraling towards completion. With both his pulse and breathing roaring in his ears, it was incredible that Jongin even managed to hear Kyungsoo’s, even more so that he was able to make sense of the world as the lustful haze fully wrapped around his mind, but Jongin did hear, and Jongin did understand.

_ “I love you.” _

 Heart expanding to the point of aching, filling Jongin with something else, something different yet similar, than the heat, Jongin could not help but tip over the edge, spilling white as everything exploded in front of his unseeing eyes. It was incredible, near terrifying, the power of his orgasm, and Jongin had never felt anything like that before.

 Vaguely, from far away, Jongin could feel Kyungsoo still moving, even as he had let go of Jongin now, could hear Kyungsoo’s little groans that sounded almost panicked, and as Jongin floated back down and his body became a bit more responsive, he slid his hand down lower until he could press his fingertip flat against Kyungsoo’s entrance. A surprised shout slipped from Kyungsoo’s lips, but it was quickly cut off by a drawn-out moan as Kyungsoo seized up and then relaxed, trembling beneath Jongin as he added to the mess on their abdomens.

 Still half buzzed out, Jongin began to leave soft pecks all over Kyungsoo’s face, honestly unable to say why, but it just  _ felt right _ . A bit like reassurance, because Jongin felt like Kyungsoo might need it right now.

 “Jongin, stop, it tickles!” Kyungsoo finally burst out, giggling and wiggling, and Jongin relented, instead lying down on top of Kyungsoo’s chest.

 Before groaning as he felt the cum nastily being squeezed between them, being reminded of  _ that _ particular mess again.

 “That was great,” Jongin mumbled. “Not the stickiness, that’s not great, but the rest…  _ Wow _ .”

 “So you’re not completely turned off by my little peculiar quirks…?” Kyungsoo asked, and even though it was said in a light tone, Jongin could still hear the underlying insecurity.

 “Haha, funny… But no,” Jongin answered, tilting his head to press a kiss to the underside of Kyungsoo’s jaw. “Love you just as much as before, and able to fully express it!”

 “Ah, that’s good, because otherwise we’d have a problem,” Kyungsoo airly laughed, and Jongin could not help but stiffen against him. In reaction, Kyungsoo stiffened as well, but Jongin had not meant it in a bad way.

 “Wait… So you mean to tell me that  _ every time _ we kiss, your aphrodisiacal saliva will fling me into horny madness?” Jongin asked, fingers drawing silly patterns into Kyungsoo’s skin as he tried to calm his boyfriend down.

 “Ah, well… Basically, yes,” Kyungsoo answered in a low voice, his embarrassment clear in his rosy cheeks when Jongin peeked up at him. “I mean, I’m supposed to be able to learn how to control it, they say, but… So far it doesn’t seem to work. I guess it has something to do with the fact that I don’t really kiss people because of this, so I haven’t been able to experiment or whatever the fuck, but yeah…”

 Silence reigned for a few seconds before Jongin cleared his throat.

 “Oh. Okay. Cool,” Jongin said, sounding rather nonchalant even to himself. “I’m okay with experimenting or whatever the fuck. Or just fuck. Totally fine.”

 Silence once more returned, before Kyungsoo burst out laughing, making Jongin bounce on his chest. And Jongin joined in, until Kyungsoo pinched his somewhat exposed buttcheek, making Jongin whine and pout.

 This time, Kyungsoo  _ kissed _ the injury better, and then they busied themselves with some  _ very nice _ things...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, indeed, this is inspired by Greek mythology, it was supposed to be something else, another fic, but it just didn't work well, so instead I changed it to this! Kyungsoo is based on his Kokobop era (duh), Jongin more Monster/Lucky One!  
> As I was finding inspiration for this fic, I looked up aphrodisiac on Wikipedia, and came across that it has to do with Aphrodite, and from there on out it was a slippery slope down into "Kyungsoo is the son of Aphrodite and so his saliva is an aphrodisiac!" I might write some more on this, I find it cute and wouldn't mind evolving it, but that'll be later, then!  
> Also... Who do you think Jongin's dad is? There is a hint in the fic ;)


End file.
